Como decirte
by Dra-Mata
Summary: (MxS) El titulo no es muy bueno como tampoco lo es summary... Sango intenta decirle lo que siente a Miroku pero le es mas dificil de lo que creia


Como decirte....  
  
Hola ^^ este fanfic es LEMON si no te gusta este genero no lo leas... aunque es mas que Lemon... no se refiere solo a eso y tampoco es muy descriptivo...  
  
Por cierto el titulo da nauseas... no soy muy buena para eso U_U'   
  
(lo que piensa y se guarda la narradora)  
  
{comentarios desatinados de mi parte}  
  
Miroku y Sango  
  
Me acerque todo me decía que estaba preocupado, aunque nunca lo admitiría, el me preocupaba... mi actitud diría lo contrario... ojalá me fuera fácil decir lo que siento a pesar de todo lo que paso...  
  
Flash back (primera vez que utilizo uno :P)  
  
Yo estaba pensando en mi hermano, como desearía que el estuviese bien.... te acercaste a mi y algo distante me preguntaste que ocurría... de alguna manera tu distancia me hace sentir mal, ese hecho me molestaba incluso mas que el que mi hermano no estuviese ni fuera libre  
  
Desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sentía pero no lo diría... al menos eso creía... Sin alguna explicación estaba a unos milímetros de mis labios siquiera se me paso por la cabeza alejarme.... era algo que yo deseaba y aunque yo quería pretender que nada de esto ocurría dentro de mi... yo quería acercarme pero no podía.... te acercaste aun mas y solo rozaste mis labios (ya que yo no reaccione) como me odie en ese minuto... Yo misma me acerque a ti, y encontré el beso que tanto había buscado, me sentía nerviosa, como nunca antes... come disfrutaba de ese momento Sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me acercaban aun mas a el, me sonroje y me costo un poco imitarlo, deseaba estar mas cerca del, quería estar con el, por que de verdad lo deseaba y en ese momento ya no preocupe de reprimir mis emociones...  
  
Empecé a desesperarme a sentir que los besos ya no eran suficientes era un deseo que con cada beso, con su respiración en mi rostro, se hacia mas fuerte e incontrolable... mi fuerza de voluntad era nula solo quería seguir con el a pesar de que ya no podíamos estar mas juntos yo necesitaba que lo estuviéramos...  
  
Lo abrase fuerte el comenzó a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo, lo estaba explorando yo solo me dejaba llevar, me gustaba lo que hacia... me di cuenta de que su ropa y la mía eran un estorbo, parece que el creía como yo, ya que el comenzó a tratar quitarme la ropa al mismo tiempo que yo trataba de quitar la suya... Recordé mis cicatrices... me cohibía que el las viera, lo detuve y le dije que ya no quería continuar pero no pude mirarlo a los ojos... yo sabia perfectamente que no quería que nos detuviéramos, yo lo deseaba, quería estar con el... pero las cicatrices...  
  
El al parecer (y con razón) lo tomo que no era con quien yo quería estar y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo, mas bien a ordenarse por que no habíamos llegado a mas Comenzó a alejarse... me acerque a el y tome su mano izquierda y la pase por algunas de mis cicatrices mas próximas, el abrió sus ojos y me miro y el brillo de sus ojos cambio yo baje un poco mas mi ropa para que viera la cicatriz que tenia en mi pecho e hice que la tocara con sus dedos y solté su mano y mire hacia otro lugar el se acerco mas y el solo toco mi cicatriz (la ultima que le di a conocer) y varias veces paso sus suaves dedos, luego la beso, acaricio mi rostro con su otra mano... desde mi cicatriz comenzó a besarme hasta llegar a mi boca y suavemente comenzó a tocar mi cuerpo otra vez y nos quitábamos la ropa al mismo tiempo... ya no me avergonzaban las marcas de mi cuerpo  
  
Empeze a tocar sus pectorales las batallas y su preparación le habían dotado de un cuerpo extremadamente perfecto (no tenia la masa muscular muy elevada XP) y eso me gustaba cada minuto que pasaba el mejor de toda mi vida.  
  
Ya ambos estábamos sin ropa me recostó encima de su ropa... a mi no me engaña estaba nervioso y trataba de estar muy seguro de si mismo solo para que yo lo este... su esfuerzo era doble  
  
Lentamente se fue recostando sobre mi y tímidamente poso su mano izquierda en uno de mis senos yo solo me limite a cerrar los ojos... la sensación era muy agradable Con sus dedos (ya que el tapaba si agujero con un collar y un genero y el creía que con el roce me dañaría) toco cada centímetro de mi cuerpo la sensación de tenerlo cerca, aun mas, se apoderaba nuevamente de mi, lo abrase con fuerza acercándolo todo lo posible a mi y sentí su pene estaba ya erecto y el en su pecho sintió mis rígidos pezones... el deseo nos dominaba a ambos...  
  
Al ser mi primera experiencia no se muchas cosas y por lo tímido que el se mostraba y el brillo de sus ojos me decían que todo esto eran un nuevo descubrimiento... para ambos...  
  
Yo quería conocer cada parte de su cuerpo me coloque sobre el y lo bese casi sin control de nuevo estábamos muy juntos {pero creo que aun no lo suficiente XD} cuando nos besábamos el hizo lo mismo que yo... tomo mi mano derecha y la llevo directamente a su pene era la primera vez que lo tocaba antes solo lo había sentido (de todas las cosas nuevas que hasta el momento había vivido con el esta era las mas nueva) el dejo de guiarme con su mano y yo seguí sola... llegue a creer que el era el mejor y que casi era perfecto...  
  
Cada segundo indicaba que lo que yo tanto deseaba y al mismo tiempo temía se acercaba... Ya nada nos detendría  
  
Todo me decía, todo mi cuerpo pedía que el se animara cada segundo la espera se hacia mas desesperante... para mi (estoy segura que el también sentía como yo)  
  
Al fin se decidió a entrar, cuando estaba dentro de mi, lo que sentí en ese minuto es algo indescriptible... imposible de describir si no lo has sentido antes, al principio era muy suave un poco después me dolía... yo no quería que el se preocupara... trate de disimular... sabia que pronto cesaría... de pronto sentí como una especie de "pinchazo" e hice una mueca y se el se dio cuenta...tengo la ligera sospecha que se siente culpable de lo que me pasaba... se detuvo lo mire como preguntándole porque y el me dijo algo como "no puedo hacerte daño" cuando dijo eso me di cuenta lo mucho que lo quería, de cuanto deseaba estar con el, ahora, en este rato... tal vez mas adelante...  
  
Lo abrase y le pedí (a mi manera ;D) que siguiera con lo que había dejado inconcluso... ahora ya no había dolor... solo éramos los dos.... juntos... y en el momento que tuve mi primer orgasmo (y el coincidió conmigo) escuche que me dijo que me amaba... yo no pude pronunciar palabra... no pude decirle que le correspondía de modo que me quede callada...  
  
Cuando salió de mi, me beso y me abrazo... yo me sentía mal... no pude decirle que lo quería, aun cuando el ya me lo había dicho... vi que ya no estaba tan feliz como habia estado hace unos minutos atrás...  
  
Nos vestimos y decidimos volver con los demás  
  
Caminamos juntos y aunque yo estaba contenta no lo estaba del todo al ver que el miraba al suelo... y cuando llegamos el no hablo mucho como acostumbraba y se disculpo pidiendo salir ya que se sentía ahogado... Yo lo seguí...  
  
*Fin del flash back*  
  
Me acerque a el y lo mire. quería preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba. y lo hice  
  
Que te pasa?... me sonroje un poco al hacer al hacer la siguiente pregunta... Te arrepentiste de lo que paso? Baje mi cabeza... temiendo su respuesta, a pesar de que me había dicho que me quería... No... pero yo... yo no se por que lo hiciste... me siento mal... al saber que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo... Miroku... yo... No te preocupes, entiendo que te hayas sentido presionada y por eso no te negaste No digas eso... esto para mi no es fácil ... Yo te... Vamos que los demás están preocupados No me importa... yo jamás me sentí presionada, lo hice por que quería hacerlo... lo hice por que yo te amo... eres la persona con la que yo quería (y aun quiero) estar (creí que jamás se lo iba a decir)  
Y no pudiendo evitarlo lo bese (y con mala suerte) en ese momento  
exacto salieron InuYasha y Kagome y me vieron cuando bese a Miroku...  
  
No pudimos disfrutar mucho ese beso ya que al darme cuenta de que los  
demás se encontraban ahí me cohibí... Miroku sonrió y me tomo de la  
mano y nos acercamos a ellos y como si nada hubiese pasado les dijo  
que si no había problema continuáramos con la recolección de  
fragmentos... dejando a InuYasha algo sonrojado al presenciar la  
escena entre Miroku y yo... Kagome parecía contenta y para que  
InuYasha no la viera reír de la expresión que en ese momento tenia, se  
dio media vuelta... pero este se percato y comenzaron una de sus  
peleas...  
  
Yo iba a avisarle a Shippo y a Kirara que continuaríamos con el viaje  
cuando siento que Miroku me abraza por la espalda y me besa en la  
mejilla... y cuando iba a dar media vuelta con una de sus manos me  
toca uno de mis senos... a pesar de lo que habia pasado este no era el  
momento y lo había arruinado todo... y no pude evitar darle en la  
cabeza... y me senté en el suelo... y le dije en el oído...  
  
Libidinoso... no cambiaras nunca... aun así... te amo...  
  
Lo termine!! Espero les guste aunque no estoy muy conforme con el final... pero bueno ya no me podían pedir mas...  
  
Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Mapacha, que me animo a escribirlo y que no me diera vergüenza escribir este tipo de cosas... amiga, aunque nunca lo digo te quiero mucho y te aprecio por quien eres.... (gótica y todo XD jajajajaja)  
  
Y a otra persona mas que no viene el caso nombrar  
  
Ojalá dejen reviews... y no se preocupen es el único que escribiré de ellos  
  
Lina Inverse 


End file.
